As Crianças da Escuridão Gentil
by YubelHaouJudai
Summary: Está dentro do Prólogo. É uma tradução da minha história.
1. Darkair, O Criador das Raças dos Dragões

**As Crianças da Escuridão Gentil**

**Sinopse:** Essa história é uma mistura de _Bakugani_: _Guerreiros da Batalha_ (Videogame) e _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX & 5D'Sii_. Há um garoto chamado Assiah Yuki, que é o irmão menor de Jaden Yuki e também é a reencarnação de Darkair o irmão mais velho de Haou Judai, mas ele nunca tomou o Trono do Mundo dos Espíritos. Assiah também é conhecido como Segundo Líder dos Executores ou do "Time de Satisfação". Agora vamos ver o que o nosso guerreiro pode fazer!

**Lugar:** Terra, Vestroia, Cidade Skyfire, Neo Dominó, Ilha da Academia de Duelo, Mundo Obscuro, Mundo das Trevas, Colégio Fancher, Apartamento...

**Quando:** Presente, (Reencarnações: Passado) e Flashbacks.

**Quem:** Assiah Yuki (Protagonista), Jaden Yuki (Protagonista), Haou Judai (Antagonista), Yubel/Yuberu (Protagonista), Trevas/Escuridão (Antagonista), Darkair (Protagonista), Mortalha da Noite (Antagonista), Mascarado (Antagonista), Naga (Antagonista), Wyvern (Protagonista), Dan Kuso (Protagonista), Drago (Protagonista), etc.

**Prólogo: Darkair, O Criador da Raça de Dragões:**

Darkair, O Criador da Raça de Dragões foi o primeiro a nascer. Nasceu antes de seu irmãozinho Haou Judai andar sobre mundo. Ele de fato é poderoso, gentil, educado Príncipe dos Monstros dos Espíritos e se apaixonou por uma Princesa chamada KrystalKrystal Kindheart que retribui o seu amor.

Esses dois pombinhos amados se encontraram, por acaso, no alto de um penhasco coberto de flores maravilhosas com uma grande arvore coberta de flores de cerejeira. O encontro deles foi um acidente e houve um toque de seus lábios. Ambos ficaram chocados com esse "acidente" e seus rostos ficaram vermelhos. Eles riram da vergonha que sentiram um do outro!

Após o primeiro encontro, eles continuaram a se encontrar cada vez mais, sempre no mesmo lugar, na mesma hora. Ficavam cada vez mais próximos um do outro, mas aproximar−se demais era perigoso.

Mas a felicidade não pode durar para sempre porque eles tinham que lutar contra Escuridão e seus lacaios.

A Escuridão, juntamente com seus aliados, foi derrotada, e nesse momento ela lançou seu último truque para abrir um Buraco Negro entre seu inimigo e seus lacaios sugando a ambos.

Darkair estava prestes a correr, mas parou quando viu sua amada Krystal sendo sugada para dentro do Buraco Negro. Ele conseguiu pegar sua mão, mas ela começou a escorregar e acabou caindo nas profundezas da escuridão eterna do Buraco Negro.

O Príncipe dos Espíritos nunca voltou a ser o que era antes. Ele perdeu vários amigos e sua amada no mesmo dia. Aquele fatídico dia! Ficou completamente deprimido e cheio de agonia. A partir daí se aprisionou em seu próprio quarto, o que deixou seus pais preocupados com o afastamento de seu filho com relação ao mundo.

A situação só melhorou quando do nascimento de seu novo irmãozinho: Judai ou Haou Judai.

Isso fez com que o garoto ficasse feliz por ter um irmãozinho. O novo ser ajudou−o a sair de sua tristeza e abrir sua humanidade ao mundo mais uma vez. No entanto, a dor da perda de sua amada, ainda estava dentro dele.

Cinco anos se passaram. Ele viu Judai correndo como um leopardo depois de fazer uma travessura com os soldados de seu pai e viu o pequeno menino esbarrar em uma menina de cabelos curtos, azuis e um pouco espetados. Ela possuía olhos azuis esverdeados. Os olhos mais belos de todos, tinha a mesma idade que seu irmão e era uma criança muito bonitinha.

As duas crianças ficaram com os rostinhos vermelhos quando ambos se esbarram e se beijaram acidentalmente na boca. Darkair não podia resistir apenas com um sorriso. Ele vai adorar muito infernizar a vida desses dois, mais com seu irmão do que com essa garota. Ele notou que esses dois iam cair, no futuro, em uma grande paixão.

O nome dessa garota é Yubel.

Na verdade ambos já se apaixonaram quando acidentalmente se beijaram no parquinho. No entanto, as coisas não acabaram muito bem: a garota resolveu se transformou em um Espírito de monstro e Judai sofreu muito por isso.

Três anos se passaram quando o Rei e a Rainha foram assassinados na frente de Judai. Ele assistiu os assassinos insultarem e desrespeitarem os corpos de seus pais, e os matadores eram, nada mais e nada menos, do que a Luz da Destruição.

Pela primeira vez ele e Yubel viram os olhos castanhos de Judai transformarem−se em olhos dourados maliciosos cheio de crueldade. Ele gritou de ódio e disse que mataria todos os membros da Luz da Destruição.

Darkair e Yubel trocaram olhares de preocupação disseram: "Isso não pode ser bom". Ambos estavam certos, Judai se tornou uma pessoa muito cruel e pensativa.

A guerra entre a Escuridão Gentil e a Luz da Destruição começou há dez anos. Essa guerra trouxe bilhões e bilhões de mortes.

A vitória pertencia a Escuridão Gentil que, inconformada com a situação ordenou, que um de seus membros, o Arqueiro da luz negra, disparasse uma flecha contra Yubel para assim atingir Judai. Percebendo o que aconteceria, Judai se colocou na frente da garota e recebeu uma flechada que atravessou seu peito.

Haou Judai, O Grande Poderoso Rei Supremo do Mundo Escuro e da Escuridão Gentil, não esta mais neste mundo. Darkair e Yubel perderam mais uma pessoa preciosa assim. Logo Darkair morreu de tristeza, enquanto Yubel desapareceu entre as Doze Dimensões em esperança de reencontrar o seu amado Rei Supremo.

i Bakugan:

ii Yu-Gi-Oh!


	2. Darkus Leônidas e o Guerreiro Darkus

**Capítulo 1: Darkus Leônidas e o Guerreiro Darkus:**

_**(No Centro de Vestroia, Momento Desconhecido)**_

**− Finalmente. O Centro do Silêncio tem poder suficiente para criar uma esfera como amostra de seus poderes.** Disse um homem com óculos com lentes roxas.

Esse homem possuía um corte de cabelo espetado em todas as direções. Era realmente o corte de cabelo de um cientista maluco. As orelhas e o nariz eram muito pontudos. Seus dentes caninos eram como os de um vampiro. Sua pele era esverdeada e se vestia com uma capa longa até os tornozelos cobrindo um belíssimo smoking. Usava sapatos de couro e luvas pretas, além de uma bengala de madeira muito esquisita. O nome dele era Hal G.

Não muito longe do lugar onde estava Hal G havia uma esfera enorme de energia negra onde havia uma criatura "aprisionada". Essa prisão tinha a mesma forma que a Esfera do Silêncio. A criatura dentro da esfera possuía formas e sombras de um animal místico conhecido como um dragão. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam intensamente.

Enquanto Hal G segurava a miniversão do Centro do Silêncio, ele se encantava com o poder dela. Sem que ele percebesse, a Esfera começou a se desfazer em pequenas partes, tão pequenas quanto um inseto. Cada parte caiu em mais uma dimensão de Vestroia, a dimensão conhecida como a Dimensão da Morte.

_**(Na Dimensão da Morte, Momento Desconhecido)**_

A Dimensão da Morte é o cemitério dos Bakugans. Quando um Bakugan cai vivo na Dimensão da Morte a sua energia é drenada constantemente até não sobrar nada e assim ele se transforma em estátuas de pedra. Os céus ou a paisagem dessa dimensão são muito sombrios e as nuvens são roxas assim como as névoas são densas e pesadas como se fosse chover nessa terra seca, mas nunca choveu em nenhuma época.

As sobras da Esfera do silêncio que caíram sem que Hal G percebesse, entraram no cemitério dos Bakugans e criaram uma nova forma de vida a partir da matéria morta. Os esporos que foram absorvidos pelas estátuas começaram a sair e a se fundir no céu formando um casulo roxo. Uma criatura nasceu dentro desse casulo e depois de alguns segundos cresceu rapidamente, destruiu sua "prisão" e voou para um portal que se abriu desconhecidamente.

_**(Na Praça da Cidade de Skyfire, Duas Horas da Tarde) **_

Um garoto de dezoito anos com corte de cabelo espetado castanho, olhos castanhos veste uma jaqueta cinza, uma camisa vermelha, calças jeans pretas um pouco alargadas e sapatos de couro marrom.

Nome? Assiah Yuki.

Ele era, ou melhor, continua a ser, o melhor duelista da Academia de Duelo. Suas habilidades de duelar e correr eram incríveis. Assiah está na praça. Ele tem que admitir que é muito agradável. Há uma fonte muito bonita no centro do parque e tudo estava muito tranquilo até que apareceram três cartas brilhantes com seis símbolos vermelhos, preto, azul, marrom, verde, amarelo.

A sobrancelha de Assiah levantou de curiosidade até que três bolinhas de ping-pong saíram do centro das cartas quando o brilho começou a desaparecer lentamente e revelaram ter a mesma cor preta com manchas roxas.

Logo as bolas se transformaram em animais místicos. Em ordem da esquerda para direita: Darkus Serpenoid 250-G, Darkus Dragonoid 360-G and Darkus Wyvern 340-G.

Assiah piscou seus olhos surpresos quando um deles falou:

**− Você dever sssssser o humano que nósssss essssstávamos esssssperando.** Disse Darkus Serpenoid, um Bakugan com características de serpente. Ao contrario das cobras essa é única que possui tom amigável. Assiah ficar confuso.

− Esperando por mim? Do que estão falando? Perguntou Assiah para cobra Bakugan e antes da cobra responder um dragão feminino respondeu com tom de uma mãe.

**− Estávamos esperando por um humano que tivesse poder gentil e coração de ouro mesmo se esse humano possuísse energia negra, desde que não fosse capaz de corrompê-lo ou corrompê-la.** Respondeu o dragão feminino com sua voz segura e um tom de uma mãe carinhosa e tanto amor de irmã mais velho e isso fez Assiah se lembrar de sua falecida mãe e de sua avó antes de duas morrerem. Ela se introduziu **− O meu nome é Darkus Wyvern minha criança, o nosso companheiro que falou com você primeiro é Darkus Serpenoid e o outro com forma de um dragão é o meu marido Darkus Dragonoid.**

**− Muito bom, mas devo avisar que nem todos os Darkus Bakugans são tão amigáveis e misericordiosos com os outros como nós.** Avisou Darkus Dragonoid e viu que Assiah balançou a cabeça e sorriu em sinal de concordância.

− Não se preocupe, eu sei que isso é importante para vocês, então vamos. Assiah foi interrompido por um garoto grande (estúpido) e um pequeno que usava uma faixa sobre sua cabeça e era ruivo com dentes de coelho.

− Ei, você, (Assiah olha para ele) Sim, você. Você é um novato, certo? Que tal uma briga. Disse o menino gordo (estúpido) com grande sorriso arrogante no rosto.

Como Assiah podia ver, este garoto gordo (e estúpido) precisava ser humilhado e punido por sempre querer brigar com os novatos. Assiah estava pronto para aceitar o jogo quando outro adolescente apareceu usando um casaco vermelho com braços curtos, com bolsos pretos sobre uma camiseta amarela brilhante. Ele tinha cabelos ruivos e usava uns óculos apoiados na testa. Ele vestia longas calças vermelhas com listras pretas, logo abaixo dos joelhos, as extremidades estavam cuidadosamente dobradas o que deixava aparecer a língua azul de seu tênis preto. Ele mantinha sua engrenagem Bakugan em seu cinto e usava luvas sem dedos azuis.

Esse garoto tinha os olhos vermelhos e se parecia um pouco com o seu irmão mais velho Jaden Yuki. Ambos eram boas pessoas, eram inocentes e gostavam de ajudar os outros. Assiah achou estranha a semelhança e teve algumas lembranças de seu irmão, mas agora ele era o todo poderoso, O Rei Supremo das Trevas Gentis e que matou mil- não milhões de pessoas- até mesmo inocentes e crianças.

O outro garoto tinha o cabelo da mesma cor de sua jaqueta vermelha, mas um pouco mais claro, seus olhos eram cinza, usava uma jaqueta branca sem mangas. Ele também usava por baixo da jaqueta uma camiseta laranja com gola preta. Em seu colar havia um pequeno metal pendurado.

Em ordem eles são: Dan Kuso (guerreiro Pyrus) e Joe Brown (guerreiro Haos).

Assiah já tinha ouvido falar sobre eles, porque quando chegou nesta cidade começou a fazer umas pesquisas sobre Bakugans e os melhores Guerreiros da Batalha, por exemplo: Dan Kuso, Joe Brown, Mascarado (nunca ouviu falar), Marduk. De repente ele sentiu um calafrio quando ouviu o nome de Marduk, mas tentou ignorar por enquanto.

− Você nunca aprende que não deve tentar pegar alguém que não conhece a manha do jogo, Carlos? Disse Dan Kuso que levantou a sua sobrancelha e neste momento seu Bakugan se transformou e sentou em seu ombro, assim como faziam os Bakugans de Assiah, mas este Bakugan é igual ao seu Darkus Dragonoid, mas em vez de preto é vermelho com algumas listras amarelas.

− Cale-se DAN ! Disse o garoto grande chamado Carlos. Ele se vestia com uma calça jeans curta, usava jaqueta amarela, o modelo semelhante à de Dan e uma camisa branca por baixo, seu cabelo era castanho escuro assim como seus olhos.

Assiah olhou para Dan e o viu sorrir com olhar de alguém que está se divertido ao ver Carlos se irritar com Dan fez que ele risse silenciosamente.

− Bem, você nunca foi capaz de... Dan foi interrompido por Assiah com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

− Você quer uma Batalha não é? (Carlos acenou com sua cabeça) então vamos Batalhar! Disse Assiah assim ele levantou a sua carta, tanto que a sua plateia e todos gritaram juntos.

− CARTA PORTAL ABRIR !

_**(Em Bakugan Campo, Tempo Desconhecido)**_

Os dois jogadores (Assiah X Carlos) tem distância entre eles como dois jogadores de Tênis. A Plateia com Dan e Joe atrás de Assiah e o Irmãozinho de Carlos esta atrás de Carlos para dar apoio.

− Você vai cair porque você vai conhecer a fúria do Mestre de Subterra. Disse Carlos com um grande sorriso arrogante no rosto, assim Assiah e Dan apenas rolaram os olhos pela arrogância de Carlos.

− As pessoas grandes só falam de um jeito arrogante porque eles são maiores do que os outros, mas sempre têm um pequeno "amiguinho". Disse Assiah com grande sorriso e com uma expressão divertida em seus olhos, enquanto apontava de um jeito brincalhão debaixo de sua cintura quando ele disse "pequeno amiguinho". Por causa dessa ação divertida Assiah fez todo mundo rir tanto que todos os Bakugans riram com a exceção de Carlos que ficou furioso quando ele Assiah machucou a sua masculinidade.

− Tudo bem, eu paro. Assiah parou de rir. Ele sacou seu primeiro Bakugan em sua carta na zona de batalha – Bakugan Lutar! Vai Darkus Serpenoid.

Assim, uma cobra gigante (250-G) com olhos amarelos e pretos e uma pele preta, com manchas de guerra roxas curvadas em toda parte de seu corpo, foi invocada e soltou um rugido.

**− É bom essssstar na minha forma verdadeira maissss uma vez... vamosssss nesssa Asssssiah!** Disse Darkus Serpenoid contente por lutar e muito ansioso com o que o seu parceiro Assiah poderia fazer. Enquanto ele mostrava que estava muito animado e ansioso por uma boa batalha a sua animação chamou atenção de Drago e Wyvern.

− Que estranho. Disse Drago. Ele não entendeu o que fez a serpente ficar tão contente.

− O que você quer dizer Drago? Perguntou Dan.

− Fraco Bakugan Lutar! Levante Subterra Ravenoid. Exclamou Carlos depois de jogar um Bakugan Subterra na zona de Assiah. Ele lutava com muita arrogância.

O Ravenoid tem uma textura marrom com manchas douradas. Usa um capacete em uma forma de águia, tem grandes asas aladas e pernas de ave que começam na altura de seu joelho e terminam em seus pés de ave. Não podemos esquecer que seu corpo é humanoide. Ele é um Subterra Ravenoid 280-G.

− Vá Ravenoid, mostre para esta cobra, que as aves são os predadores das cobras. Carlos falou mais uma vez com um sorriso arrogante no rosto e, conhecendo o garoto estúpido, sabemos que ele está falando sobre um assunto de predador e presa. E na verdade, ele não é muito inteligente, pois está misturando seres deste mundo com seres do outro mundo.

− É verdade, as cobras são presas das aves, mas as presas podem se tornar predadores. Porém isso só aconteceria em circunstâncias anormais. Mas isso aqui é Bakugan e as coisas são diferentes, você quer saber por quê? Porque eu ativo o meu campo, Carta Portal Ataque Surpresa! Este campo dá ao meu Bakugan 80G, para cada Bakugan que eu NÃO usei ainda, exceto para o meu Serpenoid. Ah, eu me esqueci de dizer algo sobre o Ataque Surpresa: A Carta funciona como emboscada e como toda emboscada, você não tem nenhuma chance de usar a habilidade Carta da Defensiva. Explicou Assiah.

Todo mundo ficou chocado pelas habilidades de Assiah. Como ele estalou os dedos para Darkus Serpenoid para atacar a ave marrom e o Darkus Serpenoid obedeceu e usou o seu rabo para bater no homem ave que causou a sua saída do campo de batalha. O ataque do Serpenoid foi com sua cauda e na ponta de sua cauda havia uma lâmina curva que foi usada para bater nas costas do Ravenoid. Quando o oponente foi derrotado a Serpente preta soltou um rugido de vitória antes que ambos Bakugans se transformassem em bolas de ping-pong e voltassem para seus donos.

Os membros dos Guerreiros Da Batalha suspiraram de surpresa ao verem a estratégia de Assiah, até mesmo seu próprio Bakugan estava surpreso também.

− Bakugan Lutar! Subterra Stinglash. Exclamou Carlos, lançando o seu Bakugan com raiva.

Seu Bakugan Stinglash tinha a forma de um escorpião gigante, a única diferença é que a cabeça dele parecia o rosto de um monstro humanoide e a sua cor era a mesma do seu amigo Ravenoid Subterra.

(Subterra Stinglash tem 290-G)

− Nada mal (Assiah de repente se tornou frio. Sua frieza deu calafrios na espinha de todos, até mesmo os Bakugans estavam tremendo). Os Bakugans não são brinquedos para serem usados como bichinhos de estimação como fazem crianças imprudentes e arrogantes como você. Você nunca descobrirá a verdadeira força da amizade e do vínculo com o seu o parceiro. Você sempre será um perdedor. Assiah falou com tanta frieza que até mesmo o Grande Naga tremeu de medo em sua "prisão" temporária. Assiah jogou o seu Bakugan feminino Darkus Wyvern no campo e o Dragão fêmeo soltou o seu enorme rugido.

− Darkus Wyvern, levantar! Exclamou Assiah.

A aparência de Darkus Wyvern fez com que os Guerreiros da Batalha e seus parceiros suspirassem chocados e surpresos de ver que Darkus Wyvern tinha 340-G e chocados pela forma dela que era uma forma gêmea de Wyvern.

− Terremoto, Cartas de Campo Abrir! Esta carta me permite imobilizar o seu Bakugan. Enquanto o meu Bakugan ganha 300-G, o seu perde 200-G, mas se você tiver um Aquos, você não poderá ativar qualquer uma de suas defesas ou contra habilidades. Disse Carlos, ele falou algo muito estúpido sobre dar uma informação da sua Carta de Campo para o seu oponente. Além do mais, os Aquos não podem fazer nada, Assiah é um Guerreiro Darkus não um Guerreiro Aquos. Carlos sorria como um idiota apesar dos olhos frios Assiah que davam calafrio na espinha.

(Subterra Stinglash 290+300= 590-G) e (Darkus Wyvern 340−200= 140-G).

Os Guerreiros da Batalha suspiraram da falta de estratégia de Carlos.

**− Oh não! Meus poderes!** Gritou Darkus Wyvern em pânico.

− Não se preocupe minha amiga, eu ativo a Troca Obscura. Esta carta me permite trocar os pontos G do meu Bakugan pelos do meu oponente. (D. Wyvern: 590-G e Subt. Stinglash 140-G) Está na hora de acabar essa brincadeira de criança. Vai Wyvern, use sua habilidade, Explosão Sombria! Explosão Sombria é uma carta de habilidade somente para Darkus Wyvern. Somente ela pode usa−la. Ela ganha os mesmos pontos G que perdeu por cada Carta de Campo e diminuir ao mesmo tempo os pontos que seu adversário ganhou na jogada anterior. Em outras palavras, D. Wyvern ganha mais 200-G, enquanto o seu adversário perde 300-G. Como Assiah disse Darkus Wyvern agora tem 790-G, enquanto Subterra Stinglash não tem nada (0-G).

Todo mundo estava atordoado! Estavam tão chocados que até mesmo quase se esqueciam de respirar. Estavam impressionados pela estratégia de Assiah. Assiah não parecia um novato, mas sim um profissional.

A Darkus Wyvern se encolheu e começou a brilhar em energia negra. Logo ela soltou sua energia negra explosiva contra Stinglash que o fez voar para fora da Carta de Campo e depois se transformou imediatamente numa bola de ping-pong. Wyvern uivou vitoriosa antes de se transformar em uma bolinha e pousou na mão de Assiah.

**− Assiah, isso foi incrível! Como é que você fez isso?! Primeiro, quando seu oponente pensou que ele tinha você na mão, de uma hora para outra de repente você vira a mesa para o seu lado, muito impressionante!** Darkus Wyvern elogiou seu parceiro, Assiah, que ficou com o rosto vermelho e um pouco envergonhado.

− Obrigado, mas... De repente a terra começou a se mexer.

− O que está acontecendo!? Exclamou Assiah nervoso. De repente o chão do campo de batalha se abriu e daquele portal maldito saiu uma espécie de dragão negro humanoide gigante. Ele gritava seu nome ao mesmo tempo em que uivava:

**− Darkus Leônidas!**


	3. A Luta dos Darkus Dragões

**Capítulo 02: A Luta dos Darkus Dragões:**

**− Darkus Leônidas!** Gritou o dragão negro com espinhos e chifres roxos. Possuía manchas em seu corpo, garras com três dedos, espinhos grandes como espadas em seus cotovelos e grandes chifres em sua cabeça. Além disso, na ponta de sua longa cauda havia um ferrão mortal.

O seu uivo fez com que a arena tremesse em todos os cantos e todos podiam sentir seus instintos de buscar por uma presa. Os humanos não podiam mover-se, nem mesmo uma polegada, eles estavam em pânico. Drago e sua amada Wyvern estavam congelados porque ambos nunca sentiram a presença de uma aura tão maliciosa como a que vinha deste Darkus Leônidas.

O Bakugan Watch de Assiah começou a analisar a situação, analisou esse novo ser e disse a todos que estavam no lugar:

_− Darkus Leônidas: 440-G Habilidades: Explosão Alfa, que permite aumentar os pontos G de Leônidas para 300-G e impedir a utilização do Cartão de Campo do adversário._ Essas informações causaram pânica na plateia.

− Tudo bem, está na hora de jogar: Bakugan Lutar! Assiah jogou seu Bakugan com bastante fúria. Foi então que seu aliado se encantou com a energia escura do adversário. A luz é ótima para os Bakugans. Eles têm a capacidade de aumentar sua força em contato com ela e entrar em um estado de evolução. Por isso, ele se transformou em um grande e poderoso dragão.

**− Darkus Dragonoid pode vencê-lo com a sua capacidade de Chama Explosiva** (Darkus Dragonoid tem 360-G, mas agora tem 560-G por causa de Chama Explosiva e Leônidas perdeu 200 G). Assiah deu seu comando e a carta Chama Explosiva foi lançada na boca de Darkus Dragonoid. Seu dragão negro abriu a boca e depois devorou a sua Carta de Habilidade. Ele também soltou uma explosão de chamas sombrias contra Leônidas.

A bola de fogo sombria acertou o alvo em seguida e Leônidas gritou de dor, uivando furiosamente e soltando uma explosão branca em seu oponente.

Esse poder era a Explosão Alfa.

Darkus Leônidas agora tem seus pontos originais novamente (440-G), enquanto Darkus Dragonoid perdeu 220-G que faz com que ele tenha um total de 340-G.

Leônidas bateu sua cauda contra Dragonoid. O golpe foi tão forte que o fez cair no chão, estremecendo de dor. Seus músculos estavam muito doloridos e ele não podia se mexer. Leônidas foi imperdoável e carregou mais uma vez a Explosão Alfa.

Assiah ficou em pânico por dentro e nesse instante começou a ouvir uma voz sombria sem nenhuma maldade. Essa voz vinha de dentro de sua cabeça.

_**− Não fique em pânico meu jovem, eu vou ajudá-lo a derrotar o inimigo.**_ Disse a voz em sua cabeça.

_− Darkair?_ Assiah sussurrou para si mesmo. Em reposta ele sentiu Darkair balançando a cabeça em sinal de confirmação.

_**−Sim, já faz muito tempo que não nos falamos jovem Assiah. Agora me permita ajudá-lo com esse Bakugan. Eu posso sentir que Darkus Leônidas está furioso por causa da Esfera do Silêncio.**_ Disse Darkair.

_− Mas o que é a Esfera do Silêncio?_ Perguntou Assiah.

_**– A Esfera do Silêncio é uma substância, ou podemos dizer, é uma amostra do poder do Centro do Silêncio onde minha outra criação, Naga, está mantida como prisioneiro neste momento.**_ Darkair explicou para sua outra metade.

_− Então você quer dizer que Darkus Leônidas foi afetado pelo Centro do Silêncio? Isso quer dizer que qualquer Bakugan do tipo Darkus pode ser corrompido?_ Assiah murmurou para si mesmo e mais uma vez sentiu seu alter-ego acenar em sinal de concordância.

_**− O Centro do Silêncio é feito com uma amostra de Sangue do Haou Judai. Esse sangue tem o poder de deixar os Bakugans loucos por sede de vingança e lutas sangrentas. Como eu disse, o Sangue do Haou é tão forte, tão antigo, que é impossível contê-lo. Ele faz com que seu hospedeiro não consiga dominar essa propriedade de energia.**_ Darkair explicou a Assiah sobre como o Centro do Silêncio foi criado. Faltou explicar-lhe sobre como o Centro do Infinito foi criado, mas ele prometeu fazer isso no futuro.

_− Tá bom, mas como eu posso parar Leônidas?_ Assiah perguntou e neste instante sentiu que seu corpo estava sendo encantado com o toque das Trevas Gentis e pode ouviu Darkair dizendo:

_**− Deixe isso comigo!**_ Darkair assumiu o corpo de sua outra metade e a mudança se refletiu na cor dos olhos de Assiah. Dos olhos castanhos para olhos amarelos que dão calafrios e que podem até mesmo perfurar as almas mortais. A pupila de fenda ficou amarelo-escura e contornos negros apareceram ao seu redor. O brilho que saía desses olhos era tão forte que até mesmo Darkus Leônidas teve muito medo. Não somente Leônidas tremeu de medo, Drago, Wyvern e seus amigos, incluindo os Bakugans de Assiah também ficaram assustados.

_**− Já basta Leônidas!**_ Darkair projetou sua voz como um grande eco e ninguém conseguia saber de onde ela vinha. De repente um relâmpago de luz branca consumiu toda a dimensão e fez com que todos voltassem para o Mundo Real.

_**(No Mundo Real, Voltando para a Rotação do Tempo)**_

Todo mundo de repente apareceu no Parque Central. Eles queriam saber o que tinha acontecido. Enquanto isso Assiah teve o controle de seu corpo de volta. Os seus olhos voltaram ao normal. Ele então sentiu algo em sua mão esquerda, abriu o punho e viu seu Darkus Dragonoid...

E Darkus Leônidas!

Assiah suspeitou que isso teria algo a ver com seu ater-ego, mas deixou para interrogá-lo mais tarde. Foi para casa descansar. Preferiu ir a pé, ignorando os chamados dos Guerreiros da Batalha.

_**(No Centro de Vestroia, Momento Desconhecido)**_

Naga pôde ver o que Darkus Leônidas tinha feito na luta. Ele o viu liberar um poder enorme e ainda desconhecido. Desconfia que tenha sido por causa da amostra da Esfera do Silêncio. De repente, um grande clarão inundou o lugar e ele ouviu uma voz vinda do abismo. Calafrios percorreram sua espinha (mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir).

Naga também ficou interessado em conhecer e ter como seu aliado outro lutador: Assiah. Seria muito bom se todos pudessem lutar juntos contra os Guerreiros da Batalha. Precisava saber mais coisas sobre esse garoto tão poderoso.

Então, vira para o seu servo loiro que usava uma máscara com um visor em forma de triângulo curvado, e dá uma ordem:

**− Eu quero saber mais sobre este Assiah Yuki. Acho que ele pode se tornar meu servo leal, como você e Hal G. Se for possível.** Disse Naga e seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam de ameaça. Em seguida, viu Hydranoid morfar em seu estado de bola.

**− Finalmente alguém para esmagar! Eu destruirei qualquer coisa que estiver no meu caminho!** O Bakugans Darkus Dragonoid parece ser um adversário muito interessante. Disse Hydranoid para seu mestre que acenou positivamente com a cabeça e com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

− Sim, eu também estou muito interessado em encontrá-lo num futuro promissor , mas não agora, vamos voltar para a base e fazer uma pesquisa sobre este Assiah e relatar imediatamente para o senhor Lorde Naga. Disse o Mascarado. Ele sabia que deveria informar o seu mestre antes de qualquer coisa.

**− É melhor mesmo, Mascarado. Pelo seu bem. Eu não gosto muito de esperar.** Naga viu o Mascarado e Hal G com Hydranoid desaparecerem.

**− O que mais você pode fazer? Hein, Assiah Yuki?** Ele murmurou para si mesmo logo depois que seus servos desapareceram.

_**(Com Assiah e seus Companheiros, Perto da Meia−Noite)**_

Assiah estava perto de casa. Enquanto ele caminhava os seus amigos pensavam que escolheram o parceiro certo. Eles já viram alguns Guerreiros Darkus que são arrogantes, loucos e cruéis com seus oponentes Bakugans. Mas não o Assiah! Esse menino tem um coração gentil, amável e respeita os seus amigos e seus adversários.

Os parceiros de Assiah são: Darkus Serpenoid; Darkus Dragonoid e Darkus Wyvern. O primeiro é um Bakugan muito agitado e quer ficar forte para defender as pessoas que são importantes para ele.

O segundo, Darkus Dragonoid, é muito sábio e tem o mesmo desejo que Drago e Darkus Serpenoid.

A última é Darkus Wyvern que é exatamente como a Wavern: gentil com suas palavras e a sua voz é muito parecida com a de uma irmã mais velha que cuida de seus irmãos menores. De fato ela é uma imagem cuspida da Wavern Branca.

Além dos três parceiros, Assiah tem mais um: Darkus Leônidas. Ele é muito silencioso, mas é tranquilo, talvez ele esteja assim por causa da vergonha que sente pelo que fez. Quando foi dominado pelas forças malignas do Centro do Silêncio, Leônidas perdeu o controle e acabou lutando contra Assiah.

− Como você se sente Leônidas? Assiah perguntou educadamente.

**− Eu estou bem, obrigado. E quero me desculpar e agradecer-lhe por parar a minha loucura... Assiah me desculpe e Darkus Dragonoid me desculpe por te machucar.** Confessou Leônidas com uma voz de alguém que sentia muita culpa.

**− Não se preocupe irmão. Agora vamos para casa descansar.** Disse o dragão escuro Bakugan (não humanoide). E eles pousaram nos ombros de Assiah.

Depois de dez minutos, Assiah finalmente chegou em casa. A sua casa era uma casa comum. Ele foi tomar banho e depois foi dormir.

Este menino é mais poderoso do que Naga e está no mesmo nível do Haou...

_**(Enquanto isso no Mundo Escuridão - Tempo Ilimitado)**_

_**−Você cresceu muito Assiah Yuki! É hora de enfrentar alguém de seu passado. Você não concorda Mortalha da Noite?**_ Disse Trevas. Como ele é um gigante, ele usa um manto preto com capuz da mesma cor de seu manto. A cabeça dele é um crânio de um dragão e seus olhos brilhantes são azulados com um tom que dá calafrio.

**− Eu concordo meu senhor.**__Disse Mortalha da Noite, curvando-se perante o seu mestre antes que ele se teletransportasse para a Cidade Skyfire onde, o seu antigo e melhor amigo Assiah, está.

Com certeza Assiah terá uma surpresa e essa surpresa não será um encontro muito agradável.


	4. A Batalha com a Máscara do Passado

**Capítulo 03: A Batalha com a Máscara Sombria do Passado:**

_**(No apartamento de Assiah, No dia seguinte)**_

Assiah bocejou e levantou rápido para não receber mais um golpe de sua irmã substituta. Certamente ele não queria ser punido por ela outra vez. Ele se levantou bocejando, pois odiava acordar cedo.

Começou o dia ligando o seu computador e vendo quais eram as novidades. Já estava no ar e bem atualizada sua nova classificação. Assiah suspirava e fica pensando porque ainda as pessoas gostavam tanto de competição para chegar em 1º lugar? Para Assiah era uma perda de tempo. Esse "jogo" deveria ser divertido e não competitivo. As crianças levavam isso muito a sério, assim como os adultos na competição em suas empresas pensando no dinheiro.

De repente ouviu atrás de si uma voz feminina falando:

_**− Concordo com você Assiah. A competição é um grande desperdício de tempo. Importante é jogar e desfrutar. Não levar tão a sério.**_ Disse a mulher espiritual.

Ela tinha uma aparência de demônio e era a Protetora de Haou Judai. Mais conhecida como Yubel, suas características mais notáveis eram sua pele que possuía uma cor doentio-rosada, suas grandes asas negras de dragão, seus olhos heterocrômicos: o olho esquerdo era azul-esverdeado enquanto o seu olho direito era laranja e ainda possuía um terceiro olho vertical em sua testa. A roupa de Yubel era bizarra: uma de suas pernas estava completamente coberta e a outra estava mais exposta. Seu cabelo era algo reminiscente do Yami Marik e Yami Bakura: possuía duas cores que se dividiam ao meio: a parte esquerda era igual ao seu cabelo original, mas mais escuro; e a parte direita era totalmente branca. Ela também tinha lábios azuis e dentes pontiagudos semelhantes aos de uma Vampira1.

− (Suspiro) Obrigado Yubel. Pelo menos alguém também acha que ser tão competitivo é inútil quando se joga apenas um jogo. Quero dizer que pelo amor de deus é apenas uma m #$* de um jogo! Disse Assiah. Yubel concordou com ele, mas não deixou de dar um forte soco no garoto.

− Mas que diabos! Por que você me bateu!? Assiah gritou para a Yubel, mas sua raiva se transformou em medo quando ele viu Yubel brava com ambas as mãos em seus quadris.

_**− O que eu lhe disse sobre falar palavrão?**_ Ela exigia em vez de pedir e os olhos de Assiah se enchiam de medo. Ele sabia muito bem que não deveria falar palavrão quando ela estivesse por perto.

− Para não falar palavrão... Em, digo... Por qualquer coisa...? Assiah tentou e ele tremia de medo ao ver como Yubel estava olhando-o. Ele ficava ainda mais nervoso com o olhar dela. Ela então acenou com a cabeça em sinal de afirmação e sorriu:

_**− É isso mesmo meu irmãozinho. Eu não quero que você diga qualquer palavrão, porque você é herdeiro do Trono do Mundo Espiritual e você deve agir como um.**_ Ela agia como mãe e irmã para ele e Assiah não se importava. A verdade é que ele gostava quando ela agia assim.

_**− Agora Assiah, vá tomar um banho refrescante e depois vá comer o seu café da manhã. Você deve se preparar para sua primeira visita à escola.** _Disse Yubel com um sorriso suave e Assiah sorriu de volta para ela.

Yubel sorria enquanto Assiah fechava a porta do banheiro. O sorriso dela encolheu para um pequeno sorriso, um sorriso suave e triste.

_**− Eu sinto sua falta Haou. Eu sinto muito por ter causado problemas. Eu, de verdade não queria...**_ Ela não conseguiu terminar as suas frases então chorou, pois continuava com seus pensamentos do passado que lhe causavam culpa. A culpa aumentava a cada dia, ainda que Assiah e Jay, que ela tanto amava (até que ele voltasse ao normal), falassem que não era culpa dela, mas mesmo assim ela ainda não se perdoava.

Ela parou de soluçar quando Assiah torceu a maçaneta da porta do banheiro. Foi rapidamente limpar o seu rosto para conseguir se acalmar.

Assiah andou em direção ao seu guarda-roupa e vestiu o seu casaco preto, camisa azul, calça jeans preta com sapato marrom e uma bandana vermelha na testa. Essa bandana contava muitas histórias. Ele a usava quando ainda era o Segundo Líder dos Executores/Equipe Satisfação.

"Caramba!", pensou. Ele sentia muita falta desses dias como membro dos Executores quando chutava alguns traseiros dos idiotas na Ilha Satélite e quando a Ponte Daedalus ainda estava inacabada.

"Essa ponte era um sinal de luz", depois de pensar nessas coisas ele ficou um pouco deprimido por lembrar dos dias quando era membro dos Executores. Os Executores conseguiam dominar todos os territórios inimigos. Até que Kalin Kessler, seu irmão postiço, cometeu um ato estúpido: quase fez um menino cair do penhasco!

A partir desse momento a Equipe Executor tinha os dias contados. Para sempre!

Foi um final triste com muito ódio, muita agonia. Um final deprimente para a Equipe Executora. Logo Assiah foi capturado por Sayer com a carta Controle do Cérebro, após a captura do seu baralho: o Coração dos Executores caiu do seu Disco de Duelo.

Assiah balançou a sua cabeça para tirar essas memórias perturbadoras e se dirigiu para a cozinha para comer o café da manhã tradicional do Japão preparado pela Yubel. A comida que ela cozinhava era incrível. Ele amava. Seu prato favorito era camarão empanado.

Ele também ama cozinhar e certamente Jaden iria gostar muito de seus pratos. Depois de terminar o seu café da manhã ele foi para a escola temporária para aprender algumas coisas.

Ele não conseguia entender porque Haou Judai era tão mal e porque estava matando o seu próprio povo que tinha prometido proteger. Yubel disse algo sobre ele ter sido atingido por uma flecha celestial do Arqueiro da Luz da Destruição. Foi flechado no lugar de sua protetora, ela mesma, colocando-se na frente da flecha para evitar perder mais uma vez alguém que amava.

Assiah e Yubel suspeitavam que fosse por causa desta flecha que Haou tinha assumido sua nova forma de governar o Mundo Escuro.

Assiah chegou à garagem e pegou sua _Speedrunner _ou _Duel Runner_ que tem aparência de um Dragão das Trevas de Olhos Vermelhos (semelhante à Speedrunner de Crow). Seu capacete tinha um visor semelhante à máscara da Mortalha da Noite.

Ele colocou o capacete, ligou a sua _Speedrunner _e saiu voando da garagem para ir para a escola.

− WAHOO! Gritou Assiah correndo em sua _Speedrunners _depois que saiu da garagem. Correu pelas ruas até que viu sua escola, em seguida, viu um estacionamento e estacionou. A reação dos estudantes foi algo do tipo "Que Legal!" e outros disseram: "Exibido".

Em seguida ele caminhou para a sua classe.

_**(Enquanto isso, na classe às oito horas da manhã)**_

Vozes, conversas, uma batalha de quem fala mais do que os outros e vice-versa. Dan Kuso está nesta classe e Drago também. A conversa era sobre Bakugans e sobre estratégia de Bakugans. Eles tentavam descobrir quem era o mais poderoso e blá, blá, blá.

A professora entrou e gritou com todo mundo, pedindo para que eles calassem a boca. Em poucos minutos conseguiu fazer com que todos ficassem sentados e quietos. A professora finalmente suspirou e se acalmou antes de falar com seus alunos.

− Tudo bem classe, hoje temos um novo aluno, por favor, sejam legais com ele. Você pode vir aqui Assiah? Disse a professora movimentando a sua mão para chamá-lo e Assiah veio sem hesitação. Quando ele abriu a porta e andou perto de mesa da professora Dan suspirou de surpresa.

− Oi gente! Meu nome é Assiah Yuki e eu vim da Cidade Neo Domino. Não tenho nada mais a dizer professora, sou só um cara qualquer. Disse Assiah. Esfregou a sua cabeça com a mão demonstrando que tinha ficado um pouco nervoso. Ele estava muito alegre! A professora ofereceu um sorriso suave antes de apontar para Assiah se sentar perto de Dan ao lado da janela.

Assiah olhou para a janela e observou alguns pássaros na árvore dando comida para dois filhotes e ele ficou um pouco triste porque ele queria ficar com seu irmão e com seus pais. No entanto, sua família tinha desmoronado por alguma razão e ele só pôde ver seu irmão Jaden Yuki na Academia de Duelos.

A aula começou e Assiah parou de olhar para a família de pássaros, prestou atenção na professora, depois de 50 minutos o sinal tocou e Assiah viu em seu horário que era hora da Educação Física. Assiah sorriu porque ele é, como nos podemos dizer, um veterano na Educação Física.

O professor de Educação Física era um tipo de um cara que faz com que os seus alunos testem os seus limites e o novo aluno (Assiah) era um excepcional. Assiah tinha uma energia muito grande e não tinha medo de errar nem mesmo se ele fosse líder de uma equipe esportiva de qualquer esporte.

Além do professor, os outros alunos também estavam surpresos com a vitalidade de Assiah.

Assiah ouviu as meninas comentando sobre ele e ele olhou para elas que gritaram algo do tipo: "Ele olhou para mim!" Ele ficou muito vermelho com isso e as meninas viram e riram e disseram que ele ficava bonitinho quando estava muito corado. Quando Assiah estava prestes a dar um passo, parou um segundo e sua expressão se tornou fria tão de repente que fez com todos a sua volta tremessem. Não só o seu olhar estava frio, mas sua voz estava vazia como um vácuo do espaço.

− Saia agora Mortalha da Noite! Eu sei muito bem que você está aqui! Gritou Assiah. Suas palavras não eram apenas palavras, eram mais como uma ordem que deu arrepios em todos, até mesmo Dan e Drago estavam tremendo.

Uma risada malvada que se ouvia como eco para todo lugar e depois um portal negro abriu-se longe de Assiah e das pessoas, Assiah ainda com mesmo olhar viu algo ou alguém que saiu do portal. Era um adolescente que se chama Mortalha da Noite. Mortalha da Noite se vestia do mesmo jeito que no passado.

A mesma máscara de dragão negro é baseada em seu monstro favorito "Dragão das Trevas de Olhos Vermelhos". A máscara é completamente preta, com exceção de seus olhos, peças azul no visor e tem uma pedra vermelha no centro da testa.

O Mortalha da Noite sorria para Assiah, ambos estavam finalmente cara a cara.

_**− Ei se acalma ai "bro", nós somos parceiros lembra? Nós dois somos irmãos, ambos somos membros das Trevas.**_ A voz do Mortalha da Noite se projetava como um eco que provocava calafrios nas testemunhas, com exceção de Assiah.

− Não vem com conversa de m*&%$ Mortalha da Noite! O que o Trevas quer de mim de novo? Perguntou Assiah perdendo a paciência e ignorou os suspiros dos estudantes que estavam chocados.

**− Ah nada de novidade, só se você conseguir me derrotar. Eu talvez possa dar uma dica de onde está a alma de sua amada Krystal.** Disse Mortalha da Noite com um sorriso diabólico se formando em seu rosto quando viu os olhos de Assiah chocados e se contorcendo com uma expressão fria e furiosa. Então ele o viu levantar o braço esquerdo com o punho para cima, depois uma pequena explosão de energia escura formou um disco de duelo em seu braço esquerdo.

O disco de duelo tinha a mesma forma de um Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos.

Isso fez o Mortalha da Noite sorrir mais uma vez e fazer a mesmo coisa que o Assiah, ambos estão com disco de duelo ligados então aparecem dois hologramas flutuando na cabeça deles, dizendo "4000 LP". Tudo isso deixou os alunos surpresos.

− Duelo! Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo e seus Discos de Duelo se transformaram.

**− Como eu sou um homem gentil eu vou primeiro.** Disse Mortalha da Noite, fazendo com que todo mundo fizesse uma expressão de reprovação, até mesmo o Assiah teve a mesma reação. Então Mortalha da Noite sacou uma carta.

**− Eu invoco o Dragão Tropa em modo de ataque.** Terminou Mortalha da Noite. Antes de passar a vez, um computador holográfico explicou sobre o Dragão Tropa para o público antes chegar a vez de Assiah.

_− Dragão Tropa: Atributo: Fogo/ LV4/ Tipo: Dragão/ Efeito: Se este monstro for destruído durante o resultado de batalha e for enviada ao Cemitério, esta carta poderá invocar outro "Dragão Tropa" da mão ou do Baralho e deve convocar em Modo de Defesa. ATK: 1500 e DEF: 900._

Os suspiros das testemunhas foram de surpresa até os Bakugans "escondidos" ficaram surpresos.

_**− Eu nunca vi este tipo de Dragão na minha vida.**_ Sussurrou Drago para Dan. Como ele todo mundo nunca tinha visto um Dragão Tropa: pele verde, olhos amarelos, grandes asas verdes nas suas costas ,vestindo uma armadura preta e mantinha um escudo na mão esquerda e uma espada na mão direita, como um grande guerreiro.

− Tudo bem, minha vez eu puxo! Eu invoco a Espada-Gêmea Saqueadora em modo de ataque! Exclamou Assiah e o monstro apareceu do seu lado do campo e o computador explicou mais uma vez.

_− Espada-Gêmea Saqueadora: Atributo Negro/LV4/ Tipo Guerreiro/ Efeito: Uma vez por Fase de Batalha, se está carta atacar um monstro no modo de defesa, ele poderá atacar pela segunda vez. O resultado entre a diferença dos pontos de ataque do monstro de defesa e do monstro do oponente é uma redução nos pontos de vida. ATK: 1600 e DEF: 1000._

_**− Ai caramba.**_ Mortalha da Noite murmurou para si mesmo, mas Assiah pôde conseguiu escutar.

− Espada-Gêmea Saqueadora ataca o Dragão Tropa com a Lâmina Gêmea do Tridente! Gritou Assiah para o seu monstro, e a Saqueadora rugiu em forma de eco e cortou o Dragão Tropa em vários pedaços. Ele gritou de dor antes de explodir. Com isso Mortalha da Noite perdeu 100 pontos e ficou com 3900 LP. Ele também sentiu um pouco de dor. Com o Dragão Tropa destruído ele foi obrigado a invocar outro Dragão Tropa do seu Deck, desta vez em modo de defesa e antes de embaralhar suas cartas.

− É uma pena que eu não possa atacar novamente, pois você colocou o seu monstro em modo de defesa. Já que eu não posso atacar duas vezes desta vez, você está livre da minha fúria. Eu coloco três cartas invertidas e termino a minha vez. Disse Assiah colocando três cartas na zona de carta mágica ou armadilha.

**(Assiah Y.: 4000 LP**_**/ Mortalha da Noite: 3900 LP**_**)**

**− Nada mal bro. Eu vejo que você não perdeu seu toque. É uma pena que esse toque não tenha o ajudado a salvar a sua amada.** Disse Mortalha da Noite quando sentiu uma explosão de energia negra de Assiah.

Como podemos ver Assiah está muito furioso e seus olhos frios estavam misturados com uma fúria imensa, quando Mortalha falou de sua amada. As pessoas tremiam de medo a cada segundo, os olhos amarelos do garoto Yuki começam a brilhar e sua pupila se transformava em fenda.

O aluno novo não se acalmava nem mesmo por um momento. A sua fúria como O Criador das Raças de Dragões ia destruir a todos e trazer as Doze Dimensões para um grande apocalipse se o Mortalha da Noite não se calasse.

**− Eu invoco o Dragão Miragem em modo de ataque!** Exclamou o Mortalha da Noite. Aparece então um Dragão tipo Serpente com escamas douradas e com uma foice na ponta de sua cauda.

_− Dragão Miragem: Atributo: Luz/LV4/Tipo: Dragão/ Efeito: Seu oponente não pode ativar Cartas Armadilhas durante a Fase de Batalha. ATK: 1600 e DEF: 600._

**− Eu ainda não acabei graças ao meu Dragão Miragem. Você não pode ativar nenhuma Carta Armadilha durante a Fase de Batalha. Eu ativo minha Carta Mágica Bandeira da Coragem: esta carta mágica contínua permite que todos os meus monstros ganhem ATK: 300 durante a Fase de Batalha, mas quando não estiverem em Fase de Batalha, todos os monstros voltam a ter seus pontos de ataque original. E agora Assiah vamos dançar! Dragão Tropa ataca o Espada-Gêmea Saqueadora com Osso de Dragão Esmagador!** (Dragão Tropa ATK: 1800 destruiu o monstro de Assiah e Assiah perdeu 200 LP) **Agora meu Dragão Miragem Ataca o Assiah diretamente com sua Respiração Ilusória!** Exclamou o Mortalha e os alunos e os professores gritaram de preocupação para o Assiah. Mortalha da Noite sorriu achando que já tinha ganhado o jogo, mas Assiah sorriu, um sorriso frio.

− Você realmente é um idiota. Eu ativo a minha Carta Mágica: Invocação Rápida, esta carta é um tipo de Jogada Rápida, que me permite usar como uma Carta Armadilha, essa carta me permite invocar um Monstro Normal no campo e o Monstro Normal é o Dragão Luxuria. Já que o Dragão Luxuria tem os mesmos pontos ataques de seu monstro, ambos são destruídos no Resultado de Batalha. Falou Assiah no momento em que um dragão azul com uma estranha forma obscura em seu corpo, as suas asas parece que foram amputadas, apareceu ao seu lado. O Dragão Luxuria foi invocado especialmente no Resultado de Batalha. Os dois dragões lutaram e ambos explodiram.

**− Maldito seja você Assiah Yuki. Eu coloco duas cartas invertidas e passo a vez para você.** Disse Mortalha da Noite amaldiçoando Assiah e isso só fez crescer seu sorriso, o sorriso ainda continuava frio.

_**(**__**Assiah Y.: 3800 LP /**_**Mortalha da Noite: 3900 LP )**

− Eu puxo... Eu chamo o Dragão Bebê de Olhos Vermelhos, mas o bebê não vai ficar por muito tempo, pois ele sofrerá uma metamorfose graças a sua habilidade. Eu posso sacrificá-lo para invocar sua forma adulta como Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos! Assiah anunciou a aparição do dragão bebê e ele era tão bonitinho que fez as meninas gritarem, mas o bebê brilhou como o sol e foi crescendo até atingir uma forma adulta. Seu uivo fez o brilho desaparecer em esporos e mostrar suas escamas negras, e seus chifres pontudos, juntamente com suas grandes asas negras e o brilho de seus olhos vermelhos.

Todos ficaram sem fôlego, até mesmo o Drago quando viu o Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos. Ele era mais perigoso do que o Naga.

O Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos LV 7 ATK: 2400 e DEF: 1800.

− Agora eu uso o seu poder favorito a Carta Mágica Explosão Infernal que faz com que você perca os seus pontos de vida, os mesmo pontos originais do meu monstro. (O Olhos Vermelhos lançou uma bola gigante feito fogo escuro no mascarado e perdeu 2400 LP então o Mortalha da Noite agora está 1500 LP) Eu ainda não terminei! Eu sacrifico meu Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos para invocar a sua forma avançada... Apareça as Asas das Trevas, que causa ruínas e caos que estão em seu caminho e das chamas da escuridão mais puras, com seu alto rugido que coloca medo e morte nos seus inimigos. Levante e voe! Dragão das Trevas de Olhos Vermelhos! Como o Assiah disse o Dragão Negro começou a brilhar com uma aura escura e começou a crescer um pouco mais por alguns segundos seguidos, os braços do dragão desapareceram no lugar deles surgiram linhas vermelhas brilhantes como um Krystal vermelho em sua testa.

Assiah continua a falar em seu monólogo eterno:

− O Dragão das Trevas de Olhos Vermelhos mantém os mesmos pontos de ataque e defesa do início da batalha, mas desta vez ele ganharáa ATK 300 por cada dragão em meu cemitério e só há dois dragões no meu cemitério (O Dragão das Trevas ganha ATK 600 que o faz rosnar e ganhar mais ATK 3000). Ataque agora Meus Olhos Vermelhos com sua Explosão Sombria Infernal o nosso inimigo Dragão Tropa! Assiah ordenou e o Dragão dele respondeu com uma bola de fogo preta com alguns raios vermelhos escuros.

O Dragão Tropa foi atingido por essa energia escura e não só ele explodiu, mas também Mortalha da Noite que desapareceu misteriosamente. Sendo assim, Assiah venceu o jogo.

Depois de sua vitória, o jovem ficou intrigado quando notou uma coisa importante: Mortalha da Noite não usou as suas três cartas invertidas jogando como um amador. Esse não era o jeito dele de jogar, afinal de contas, ele foi um dos Duelistas das Sombras e um dos mais perigosos jogadores. Não mostrou o seu verdadeiro poder. Assiah viu algo no chão: um objeto estranho e ao lado dele havia um chip e um dispositivo.

Ele levantou a sua sobrancelha com seus olhos ainda amarelados e com a pupila ainda em forma de fenda. Então colocou o chip no dispositivo e viu várias mensagens com vídeos. Assiah decidiu buscar o que tinha na lista de mensagens e viu que uma delas tinha o título "Despertar". Apertou o botão para ver o vídeo.

Trevas apareceu nesse vídeo com uma capa semelhante à de um Ceifeiro da Morte. Quando ele abaixou o seu capuz revelou seu par de chifres na parte de trás de seu crânio. Seu corpo era praticamente um esqueleto com olhos azuis brilhantes e com um toque do vazio do espaço. Perto dele estava o Mortalha da Noite ferido. Assiah amou ver o Mortalha nesse estado.

_**− Eu lhe dou os meus parabéns por sua vitória Assiah Yuki. Finalmente posso ver o quanto você se parece com seu irmão Jaden Yuki... Se você está assistindo este vídeo significa que ganhou do meu servo leal. Preste muita atenção em cada mensagem. Elas são como um capítulo de sua jornada para libertar a Alma de Krystal que poderá finalmente viver em paz e, quem sabe, talvez você possa lutar contra O Rei Supremo do Mundo Escuro mais uma vez. Cada um dos capítulos tem um enigma e este é o seu primeiro: "O que é? O que é? Um gigante que era um antigo Deus e que usava um enigma do milênio demoníaco. Ele assombrava, e ainda assombra, um dormitório abandonado." Bem, boa sorte Assiah. Lembre-se de que está é uma oportunidade única para libertar a Alma da de sua amada Krystal, mas para isso você precisa cumprir todas as tarefas.**_ Disse Trevas e a escuridão consumiu o dispositivo quando o vídeo terminou.

Os olhos de Assiah brilhavam ainda mais. A reação dele fez com que os alunos tremessem de medo. Ele o jovem Yuki ele correu imediatamente para sua _Speedrunner_, colocou o seu capacete e acelerou com uma velocidade feroz para as ruas.

"Krystal, meu amor, finalmente, eu poderei libertar a sua alma para viver em paz e ninguém vai me impedir!" Pensou Assiah e começou a acelerar cada vez mais e correndo de volta para sua a cidade natal, a cidade Neo Dominó, e do Dominó para de Duelo.

1 Nota do Autor: Esta Yubel está na versão americana. Ela é uma mulher jovem e sua voz fica masculinizada quando ela se enfurece ou quer intimidar alguém.


	5. Pacto do Diabo e a Volta da Idade Negra

**Capítulo 03: A Batalha com a Máscara Sombria do Passado:**

_**(No apartamento de Assiah, No dia seguinte)**_

Assiah bocejou e levantou rápido para não receber mais um golpe de sua irmã substituta. Certamente ele não queria ser punido por ela outra vez. Ele se levantou bocejando, pois odiava acordar cedo.

Começou o dia ligando o seu computador e vendo quais eram as novidades. Já estava no ar e bem atualizada sua nova classificação. Assiah suspirava e fica pensando porque ainda as pessoas gostavam tanto de competição para chegar em 1º lugar? Para Assiah era uma perda de tempo. Esse "jogo" deveria ser divertido e não competitivo. As crianças levavam isso muito a sério, assim como os adultos na competição em suas empresas pensando no dinheiro.

De repente ouviu atrás de si uma voz feminina falando:

_**− Concordo com você Assiah. A competição é um grande desperdício de tempo. Importante é jogar e desfrutar. Não levar tão a sério.**_ Disse a mulher espiritual.

Ela tinha uma aparência de demônio e era a Protetora de Haou Judai. Mais conhecida como Yubel, suas características mais notáveis eram sua pele que possuía uma cor doentio-rosada, suas grandes asas negras de dragão, seus olhos heterocrômicos: o olho esquerdo era azul-esverdeado enquanto o seu olho direito era laranja e ainda possuía um terceiro olho vertical em sua testa. A roupa de Yubel era bizarra: uma de suas pernas estava completamente coberta e a outra estava mais exposta. Seu cabelo era algo reminiscente do Yami Marik e Yami Bakura: possuía duas cores que se dividiam ao meio: a parte esquerda era igual ao seu cabelo original, mas mais escuro; e a parte direita era totalmente branca. Ela também tinha lábios azuis e dentes pontiagudos semelhantes aos de uma Vampira1.

− (Suspiro) Obrigado Yubel. Pelo menos alguém também acha que ser tão competitivo é inútil quando se joga apenas um jogo. Quero dizer que pelo amor de deus é apenas uma m #$* de um jogo! Disse Assiah. Yubel concordou com ele, mas não deixou de dar um forte soco no garoto.

− Mas que diabos! Por que você me bateu!? Assiah gritou para a Yubel, mas sua raiva se transformou em medo quando ele viu Yubel brava com ambas as mãos em seus quadris.

_**− O que eu lhe disse sobre falar palavrão?**_ Ela exigia em vez de pedir e os olhos de Assiah se enchiam de medo. Ele sabia muito bem que não deveria falar palavrão quando ela estivesse por perto.

− Para não falar palavrão... Em, digo... Por qualquer coisa...? Assiah tentou e ele tremia de medo ao ver como Yubel estava olhando-o. Ele ficava ainda mais nervoso com o olhar dela. Ela então acenou com a cabeça em sinal de afirmação e sorriu:

_**− É isso mesmo meu irmãozinho. Eu não quero que você diga qualquer palavrão, porque você é herdeiro do Trono do Mundo Espiritual e você deve agir como um.**_ Ela agia como mãe e irmã para ele e Assiah não se importava. A verdade é que ele gostava quando ela agia assim.

_**− Agora Assiah, vá tomar um banho refrescante e depois vá comer o seu café da manhã. Você deve se preparar para sua primeira visita à escola.** _Disse Yubel com um sorriso suave e Assiah sorriu de volta para ela.

Yubel sorria enquanto Assiah fechava a porta do banheiro. O sorriso dela encolheu para um pequeno sorriso, um sorriso suave e triste.

_**− Eu sinto sua falta Haou. Eu sinto muito por ter causado problemas. Eu, de verdade não queria...**_ Ela não conseguiu terminar as suas frases então chorou, pois continuava com seus pensamentos do passado que lhe causavam culpa. A culpa aumentava a cada dia, ainda que Assiah e Jay, que ela tanto amava (até que ele voltasse ao normal), falassem que não era culpa dela, mas mesmo assim ela ainda não se perdoava.

Ela parou de soluçar quando Assiah torceu a maçaneta da porta do banheiro. Foi rapidamente limpar o seu rosto para conseguir se acalmar.

Assiah andou em direção ao seu guarda-roupa e vestiu o seu casaco preto, camisa azul, calça jeans preta com sapato marrom e uma bandana vermelha na testa. Essa bandana contava muitas histórias. Ele a usava quando ainda era o Segundo Líder dos Executores/Equipe Satisfação.

"Caramba!", pensou. Ele sentia muita falta desses dias como membro dos Executores quando chutava alguns traseiros dos idiotas na Ilha Satélite e quando a Ponte Daedalus ainda estava inacabada.

"Essa ponte era um sinal de luz", depois de pensar nessas coisas ele ficou um pouco deprimido por lembrar dos dias quando era membro dos Executores. Os Executores conseguiam dominar todos os territórios inimigos. Até que Kalin Kessler, seu irmão postiço, cometeu um ato estúpido: quase fez um menino cair do penhasco!

A partir desse momento a Equipe Executor tinha os dias contados. Para sempre!

Foi um final triste com muito ódio, muita agonia. Um final deprimente para a Equipe Executora. Logo Assiah foi capturado por Sayer com a carta Controle do Cérebro, após a captura do seu baralho: o Coração dos Executores caiu do seu Disco de Duelo.

Assiah balançou a sua cabeça para tirar essas memórias perturbadoras e se dirigiu para a cozinha para comer o café da manhã tradicional do Japão preparado pela Yubel. A comida que ela cozinhava era incrível. Ele amava. Seu prato favorito era camarão empanado.

Ele também ama cozinhar e certamente Jaden iria gostar muito de seus pratos. Depois de terminar o seu café da manhã ele foi para a escola temporária para aprender algumas coisas.

Ele não conseguia entender porque Haou Judai era tão mal e porque estava matando o seu próprio povo que tinha prometido proteger. Yubel disse algo sobre ele ter sido atingido por uma flecha celestial do Arqueiro da Luz da Destruição. Foi flechado no lugar de sua protetora, ela mesma, colocando-se na frente da flecha para evitar perder mais uma vez alguém que amava.

Assiah e Yubel suspeitavam que fosse por causa desta flecha que Haou tinha assumido sua nova forma de governar o Mundo Escuro.

Assiah chegou à garagem e pegou sua _Speedrunner _ou _Duel Runner_ que tem aparência de um Dragão das Trevas de Olhos Vermelhos (semelhante à Speedrunner de Crow). Seu capacete tinha um visor semelhante à máscara da Mortalha da Noite.

Ele colocou o capacete, ligou a sua _Speedrunner _e saiu voando da garagem para ir para a escola.

− WAHOO! Gritou Assiah correndo em sua _Speedrunners _depois que saiu da garagem. Correu pelas ruas até que viu sua escola, em seguida, viu um estacionamento e estacionou. A reação dos estudantes foi algo do tipo "Que Legal!" e outros disseram: "Exibido".

Em seguida ele caminhou para a sua classe.

_**(Enquanto isso, na classe às oito horas da manhã)**_

Vozes, conversas, uma batalha de quem fala mais do que os outros e vice-versa. Dan Kuso está nesta classe e Drago também. A conversa era sobre Bakugans e sobre estratégia de Bakugans. Eles tentavam descobrir quem era o mais poderoso e blá, blá, blá.

A professora entrou e gritou com todo mundo, pedindo para que eles calassem a boca. Em poucos minutos conseguiu fazer com que todos ficassem sentados e quietos. A professora finalmente suspirou e se acalmou antes de falar com seus alunos.

− Tudo bem classe, hoje temos um novo aluno, por favor, sejam legais com ele. Você pode vir aqui Assiah? Disse a professora movimentando a sua mão para chamá-lo e Assiah veio sem hesitação. Quando ele abriu a porta e andou perto de mesa da professora Dan suspirou de surpresa.

− Oi gente! Meu nome é Assiah Yuki e eu vim da Cidade Neo Domino. Não tenho nada mais a dizer professora, sou só um cara qualquer. Disse Assiah. Esfregou a sua cabeça com a mão demonstrando que tinha ficado um pouco nervoso. Ele estava muito alegre! A professora ofereceu um sorriso suave antes de apontar para Assiah se sentar perto de Dan ao lado da janela.

Assiah olhou para a janela e observou alguns pássaros na árvore dando comida para dois filhotes e ele ficou um pouco triste porque ele queria ficar com seu irmão e com seus pais. No entanto, sua família tinha desmoronado por alguma razão e ele só pôde ver seu irmão Jaden Yuki na Academia de Duelos.

A aula começou e Assiah parou de olhar para a família de pássaros, prestou atenção na professora, depois de 50 minutos o sinal tocou e Assiah viu em seu horário que era hora da Educação Física. Assiah sorriu porque ele é, como nos podemos dizer, um veterano na Educação Física.

O professor de Educação Física era um tipo de um cara que faz com que os seus alunos testem os seus limites e o novo aluno (Assiah) era um excepcional. Assiah tinha uma energia muito grande e não tinha medo de errar nem mesmo se ele fosse líder de uma equipe esportiva de qualquer esporte.

Além do professor, os outros alunos também estavam surpresos com a vitalidade de Assiah.

Assiah ouviu as meninas comentando sobre ele e ele olhou para elas que gritaram algo do tipo: "Ele olhou para mim!" Ele ficou muito vermelho com isso e as meninas viram e riram e disseram que ele ficava bonitinho quando estava muito corado. Quando Assiah estava prestes a dar um passo, parou um segundo e sua expressão se tornou fria tão de repente que fez com todos a sua volta tremessem. Não só o seu olhar estava frio, mas sua voz estava vazia como um vácuo do espaço.

− Saia agora Mortalha da Noite! Eu sei muito bem que você está aqui! Gritou Assiah. Suas palavras não eram apenas palavras, eram mais como uma ordem que deu arrepios em todos, até mesmo Dan e Drago estavam tremendo.

Uma risada malvada que se ouvia como eco para todo lugar e depois um portal negro abriu-se longe de Assiah e das pessoas, Assiah ainda com mesmo olhar viu algo ou alguém que saiu do portal. Era um adolescente que se chama Mortalha da Noite. Mortalha da Noite se vestia do mesmo jeito que no passado.

A mesma máscara de dragão negro é baseada em seu monstro favorito "Dragão das Trevas de Olhos Vermelhos". A máscara é completamente preta, com exceção de seus olhos, peças azul no visor e tem uma pedra vermelha no centro da testa.

O Mortalha da Noite sorria para Assiah, ambos estavam finalmente cara a cara.

_**− Ei se acalma ai "bro", nós somos parceiros lembra? Nós dois somos irmãos, ambos somos membros das Trevas.**_ A voz do Mortalha da Noite se projetava como um eco que provocava calafrios nas testemunhas, com exceção de Assiah.

− Não vem com conversa de m*&%$ Mortalha da Noite! O que o Trevas quer de mim de novo? Perguntou Assiah perdendo a paciência e ignorou os suspiros dos estudantes que estavam chocados.

**− Ah nada de novidade, só se você conseguir me derrotar. Eu talvez possa dar uma dica de onde está a alma de sua amada Krystal.** Disse Mortalha da Noite com um sorriso diabólico se formando em seu rosto quando viu os olhos de Assiah chocados e se contorcendo com uma expressão fria e furiosa. Então ele o viu levantar o braço esquerdo com o punho para cima, depois uma pequena explosão de energia escura formou um disco de duelo em seu braço esquerdo.

O disco de duelo tinha a mesma forma de um Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos.

Isso fez o Mortalha da Noite sorrir mais uma vez e fazer a mesmo coisa que o Assiah, ambos estão com disco de duelo ligados então aparecem dois hologramas flutuando na cabeça deles, dizendo "4000 LP". Tudo isso deixou os alunos surpresos.

− Duelo! Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo e seus Discos de Duelo se transformaram.

**− Como eu sou um homem gentil eu vou primeiro.** Disse Mortalha da Noite, fazendo com que todo mundo fizesse uma expressão de reprovação, até mesmo o Assiah teve a mesma reação. Então Mortalha da Noite sacou uma carta.

**− Eu invoco o Dragão Tropa em modo de ataque.** Terminou Mortalha da Noite. Antes de passar a vez, um computador holográfico explicou sobre o Dragão Tropa para o público antes chegar a vez de Assiah.

_− Dragão Tropa: Atributo: Fogo/ LV4/ Tipo: Dragão/ Efeito: Se este monstro for destruído durante o resultado de batalha e for enviada ao Cemitério, esta carta poderá invocar outro "Dragão Tropa" da mão ou do Baralho e deve convocar em Modo de Defesa. ATK: 1500 e DEF: 900._

Os suspiros das testemunhas foram de surpresa até os Bakugans "escondidos" ficaram surpresos.

_**− Eu nunca vi este tipo de Dragão na minha vida.**_ Sussurrou Drago para Dan. Como ele todo mundo nunca tinha visto um Dragão Tropa: pele verde, olhos amarelos, grandes asas verdes nas suas costas ,vestindo uma armadura preta e mantinha um escudo na mão esquerda e uma espada na mão direita, como um grande guerreiro.

− Tudo bem, minha vez eu puxo! Eu invoco a Espada-Gêmea Saqueadora em modo de ataque! Exclamou Assiah e o monstro apareceu do seu lado do campo e o computador explicou mais uma vez.

_− Espada-Gêmea Saqueadora: Atributo Negro/LV4/ Tipo Guerreiro/ Efeito: Uma vez por Fase de Batalha, se está carta atacar um monstro no modo de defesa, ele poderá atacar pela segunda vez. O resultado entre a diferença dos pontos de ataque do monstro de defesa e do monstro do oponente é uma redução nos pontos de vida. ATK: 1600 e DEF: 1000._

_**− Ai caramba.**_ Mortalha da Noite murmurou para si mesmo, mas Assiah pôde conseguiu escutar.

− Espada-Gêmea Saqueadora ataca o Dragão Tropa com a Lâmina Gêmea do Tridente! Gritou Assiah para o seu monstro, e a Saqueadora rugiu em forma de eco e cortou o Dragão Tropa em vários pedaços. Ele gritou de dor antes de explodir. Com isso Mortalha da Noite perdeu 100 pontos e ficou com 3900 LP. Ele também sentiu um pouco de dor. Com o Dragão Tropa destruído ele foi obrigado a invocar outro Dragão Tropa do seu Deck, desta vez em modo de defesa e antes de embaralhar suas cartas.

− É uma pena que eu não possa atacar novamente, pois você colocou o seu monstro em modo de defesa. Já que eu não posso atacar duas vezes desta vez, você está livre da minha fúria. Eu coloco três cartas invertidas e termino a minha vez. Disse Assiah colocando três cartas na zona de carta mágica ou armadilha.

**(Assiah Y.: 4000 LP**_**/ Mortalha da Noite: 3900 LP**_**)**

**− Nada mal bro. Eu vejo que você não perdeu seu toque. É uma pena que esse toque não tenha o ajudado a salvar a sua amada.** Disse Mortalha da Noite quando sentiu uma explosão de energia negra de Assiah.

Como podemos ver Assiah está muito furioso e seus olhos frios estavam misturados com uma fúria imensa, quando Mortalha falou de sua amada. As pessoas tremiam de medo a cada segundo, os olhos amarelos do garoto Yuki começam a brilhar e sua pupila se transformava em fenda.

O aluno novo não se acalmava nem mesmo por um momento. A sua fúria como O Criador das Raças de Dragões ia destruir a todos e trazer as Doze Dimensões para um grande apocalipse se o Mortalha da Noite não se calasse.

**− Eu invoco o Dragão Miragem em modo de ataque!** Exclamou o Mortalha da Noite. Aparece então um Dragão tipo Serpente com escamas douradas e com uma foice na ponta de sua cauda.

_− Dragão Miragem: Atributo: Luz/LV4/Tipo: Dragão/ Efeito: Seu oponente não pode ativar Cartas Armadilhas durante a Fase de Batalha. ATK: 1600 e DEF: 600._

**− Eu ainda não acabei graças ao meu Dragão Miragem. Você não pode ativar nenhuma Carta Armadilha durante a Fase de Batalha. Eu ativo minha Carta Mágica Bandeira da Coragem: esta carta mágica contínua permite que todos os meus monstros ganhem ATK: 300 durante a Fase de Batalha, mas quando não estiverem em Fase de Batalha, todos os monstros voltam a ter seus pontos de ataque original. E agora Assiah vamos dançar! Dragão Tropa ataca o Espada-Gêmea Saqueadora com Osso de Dragão Esmagador!** (Dragão Tropa ATK: 1800 destruiu o monstro de Assiah e Assiah perdeu 200 LP) **Agora meu Dragão Miragem Ataca o Assiah diretamente com sua Respiração Ilusória!** Exclamou o Mortalha e os alunos e os professores gritaram de preocupação para o Assiah. Mortalha da Noite sorriu achando que já tinha ganhado o jogo, mas Assiah sorriu, um sorriso frio.

− Você realmente é um idiota. Eu ativo a minha Carta Mágica: Invocação Rápida, esta carta é um tipo de Jogada Rápida, que me permite usar como uma Carta Armadilha, essa carta me permite invocar um Monstro Normal no campo e o Monstro Normal é o Dragão Luxuria. Já que o Dragão Luxuria tem os mesmos pontos ataques de seu monstro, ambos são destruídos no Resultado de Batalha. Falou Assiah no momento em que um dragão azul com uma estranha forma obscura em seu corpo, as suas asas parece que foram amputadas, apareceu ao seu lado. O Dragão Luxuria foi invocado especialmente no Resultado de Batalha. Os dois dragões lutaram e ambos explodiram.

**− Maldito seja você Assiah Yuki. Eu coloco duas cartas invertidas e passo a vez para você.** Disse Mortalha da Noite amaldiçoando Assiah e isso só fez crescer seu sorriso, o sorriso ainda continuava frio.

_**(**__**Assiah Y.: 3800 LP /**_**Mortalha da Noite: 3900 LP )**

− Eu puxo... Eu chamo o Dragão Bebê de Olhos Vermelhos, mas o bebê não vai ficar por muito tempo, pois ele sofrerá uma metamorfose graças a sua habilidade. Eu posso sacrificá-lo para invocar sua forma adulta como Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos! Assiah anunciou a aparição do dragão bebê e ele era tão bonitinho que fez as meninas gritarem, mas o bebê brilhou como o sol e foi crescendo até atingir uma forma adulta. Seu uivo fez o brilho desaparecer em esporos e mostrar suas escamas negras, e seus chifres pontudos, juntamente com suas grandes asas negras e o brilho de seus olhos vermelhos.

Todos ficaram sem fôlego, até mesmo o Drago quando viu o Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos. Ele era mais perigoso do que o Naga.

O Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos LV 7 ATK: 2400 e DEF: 1800.

− Agora eu uso o seu poder favorito a Carta Mágica Explosão Infernal que faz com que você perca os seus pontos de vida, os mesmo pontos originais do meu monstro. (O Olhos Vermelhos lançou uma bola gigante feito fogo escuro no mascarado e perdeu 2400 LP então o Mortalha da Noite agora está 1500 LP) Eu ainda não terminei! Eu sacrifico meu Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos para invocar a sua forma avançada... Apareça as Asas das Trevas, que causa ruínas e caos que estão em seu caminho e das chamas da escuridão mais puras, com seu alto rugido que coloca medo e morte nos seus inimigos. Levante e voe! Dragão das Trevas de Olhos Vermelhos! Como o Assiah disse o Dragão Negro começou a brilhar com uma aura escura e começou a crescer um pouco mais por alguns segundos seguidos, os braços do dragão desapareceram no lugar deles surgiram linhas vermelhas brilhantes como um Krystal vermelho em sua testa.

Assiah continua a falar em seu monólogo eterno:

− O Dragão das Trevas de Olhos Vermelhos mantém os mesmos pontos de ataque e defesa do início da batalha, mas desta vez ele ganharáa ATK 300 por cada dragão em meu cemitério e só há dois dragões no meu cemitério (O Dragão das Trevas ganha ATK 600 que o faz rosnar e ganhar mais ATK 3000). Ataque agora Meus Olhos Vermelhos com sua Explosão Sombria Infernal o nosso inimigo Dragão Tropa! Assiah ordenou e o Dragão dele respondeu com uma bola de fogo preta com alguns raios vermelhos escuros.

O Dragão Tropa foi atingido por essa energia escura e não só ele explodiu, mas também Mortalha da Noite que desapareceu misteriosamente. Sendo assim, Assiah venceu o jogo.

Depois de sua vitória, o jovem ficou intrigado quando notou uma coisa importante: Mortalha da Noite não usou as suas três cartas invertidas jogando como um amador. Esse não era o jeito dele de jogar, afinal de contas, ele foi um dos Duelistas das Sombras e um dos mais perigosos jogadores. Não mostrou o seu verdadeiro poder. Assiah viu algo no chão: um objeto estranho e ao lado dele havia um chip e um dispositivo.

Ele levantou a sua sobrancelha com seus olhos ainda amarelados e com a pupila ainda em forma de fenda. Então colocou o chip no dispositivo e viu várias mensagens com vídeos. Assiah decidiu buscar o que tinha na lista de mensagens e viu que uma delas tinha o título "Despertar". Apertou o botão para ver o vídeo.

Trevas apareceu nesse vídeo com uma capa semelhante à de um Ceifeiro da Morte. Quando ele abaixou o seu capuz revelou seu par de chifres na parte de trás de seu crânio. Seu corpo era praticamente um esqueleto com olhos azuis brilhantes e com um toque do vazio do espaço. Perto dele estava o Mortalha da Noite ferido. Assiah amou ver o Mortalha nesse estado.

_**− Eu lhe dou os meus parabéns por sua vitória Assiah Yuki. Finalmente posso ver o quanto você se parece com seu irmão Jaden Yuki... Se você está assistindo este vídeo significa que ganhou do meu servo leal. Preste muita atenção em cada mensagem. Elas são como um capítulo de sua jornada para libertar a Alma de Krystal que poderá finalmente viver em paz e, quem sabe, talvez você possa lutar contra O Rei Supremo do Mundo Escuro mais uma vez. Cada um dos capítulos tem um enigma e este é o seu primeiro: "O que é? O que é? Um gigante que era um antigo Deus e que usava um enigma do milênio demoníaco. Ele assombrava, e ainda assombra, um dormitório abandonado." Bem, boa sorte Assiah. Lembre-se de que está é uma oportunidade única para libertar a Alma da de sua amada Krystal, mas para isso você precisa cumprir todas as tarefas.**_ Disse Trevas e a escuridão consumiu o dispositivo quando o vídeo terminou.

Os olhos de Assiah brilhavam ainda mais. A reação dele fez com que os alunos tremessem de medo. Ele o jovem Yuki ele correu imediatamente para sua _Speedrunner_, colocou o seu capacete e acelerou com uma velocidade feroz para as ruas.

"Krystal, meu amor, finalmente, eu poderei libertar a sua alma para viver em paz e ninguém vai me impedir!" Pensou Assiah e começou a acelerar cada vez mais e correndo de volta para sua a cidade natal, a cidade Neo Dominó, e do Dominó para de Duelo.

1 Nota do Autor: Esta Yubel está na versão americana. Ela é uma mulher jovem e sua voz fica masculinizada quando ela se enfurece ou quer intimidar alguém.


End file.
